toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Peking Cockatrice
Peking Cockatrice are highly valuable bird beasts that reside in the Gourmet World. The regular birds vary in Capture Level from 4100 and onward to 4225, which is reserved for the Emperors. Appearance Ordinary Peking Cockatrice are a tall species of bird ranging from 16 to 36 feet tall and usually having a wingspan of double that length. They are covered in crimson feathers, with a crest of scarlet feathers atop their heads. Their beaks an eyes are both a golden yellow and the their flight and tail feathers are a light shade of orange. Their flight feathers and tail spread apart and are shaped like the blades of a sword. Their most bizarre feature is a bone that looks like a choker sticking out of their necks. It appears purple and has bone-coloured spikes around it. Inside their beaks are a collection of small but razor sharp teeth, and on their bottom beak-line, four large inverted canine teeth. Their talons are a shiny silver colour at the ends of orange feet. As for Emperor Peking Cockatrice, they stand 76 feet tall with a wingspan of thrice their height. They have shed their crimson feathers and grown in eggshell white feathers. Their flight and tail feathers are bright white with fiery orange tips. Their crest of scarlet feathers is replaces by a mane of orange feathers tipped with bright yellow. The choker-shaped bone has been broken off and replaced with a tuft of tough orange feathers. Their feet are white and their talons are a blood red. Behaviour Peking Cockatrice are an almost civilized type of bird. They keep themselves very clean, eat delicately as not to get themselves dirty, greet fellow birds and other species of bird beasts, even inviting them to eat with them. They show the utmost respect for other organisms and their behaviours, habitats and eating habits, showing a good amount of tolerance to them if they generally dislike what they see. They do, however, demand that respect be given in return. If they are feeling disrespected, they often retaliate by swiping with it's wings and flying away. If attacked, they see it as a challenge to duel. To duel, they circle their opposition, eyeing their movements and striking when they aren't expecting it. They have a circulatory migration pattern as well. People who witness a migrating flocks will notice a cloud of crimson, orange and white drift across the skies of each respective Area. The highest respected of these birds are the Emperors and they require constant attention. They are the first to eat and the last to finish. They, unlike the regular Cockatrice, have no respect for anything but themselves. They eat frivolously and very rarely leave anything for their fellow birds. They are always getting themselves into fights, boasting their large amount of power. When they fight, they tend to fight a lot more dirty than the regular Cockatrice. They will use distraction tactics, blind their enemies with dust, and perform various bluff tactics to get ahead of their opponents. Habitat Peking Cockatrice have a circulatory migration pattern. They migrate to Area 7 in the winter, 5 in the spring, 3 in the summer and 1 in autumn. Powers and Abilities The razor sharp feathers of a Peking Cockatrice are unmistakably a force to be reckoned with. They are incredibly strong and durable, but at the same time light enough to fly long distances. They are the beasts' main method of attack, and combined with their dangerously high speeds and deadly accuracy, they fight as if they were a streak of light that cannot be stopped by any normal man or beast. Their beyond average intelligence proves this further as their fighting style and the Emperors' dirty tactics allow for even more precise and deadly blows that can leave opponents for dead if they aren't careful. They say that the mere sight of these birds can instantaneously kill a person. Not because they have any mystic eye ability, but because of the quick wit and dangerous tactics these beasts have to overpower their enemies. As Food Food Honor Preparation Ingredient In order to get the full experience out of the meat of the Peking Cockatrice, the beast must feel fully honored even in death. One must use their Food Honor and properly thank the beast for becoming sustenance for the consumer. The beasts feathers must be removed delicately, air must be pumped slowly but swiftly into the neck cavity to separate the fat from the skin, and it must be placed in a pot of water as warm as an average bath. Once it has soaked for 30 minutes, it must be propped up on a special stand to dry. The stand looks similar to a shrine, and it should be left to dry for 24 hours. While this is being done, one must use their Food Honor and show their gratitude for the beast. It will be done drying when the skin is a golden brown. Afterwards, it must be roasted, starting by burning the beast's last meal and roasting it as soon as the flames burns out. This allows the meat to be cooked slowly for the chef to reminisce on the beast's last fight. After the meat is done cooking, one must use their Food Honor one last time to consume the meat. Altogether, the meat tastes like fully prepared Peking Duck (hence the name). The outside tastes like a soft steamed pancake and under that there is the subtle flavor of sugary sweetness and hints of garlic, spring onion and sweet bean sauce. And as usual, under that is the savory taste of duck meat (even though the beast resembles a chicken rather than a duck). The only differences in the flavors between the regular Cockatrice and the Emperors is that all the flavors are enhanced and the meat shrivels away if not eaten using Food Honor. The meat of the regular Cockatrice can be eaten without it, but it's near inedible. Trivia * Both Phant and Lee gave me permission to make this a higher level Gourmet World Beast with a Food Honor Preparation Method. * The appearances are of the Skull Red Bird From Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG and Akatorimon from Digimon for the regular and Emperor Cockatrice respectively. Category:Bird Beast Category:Original Beasts Category:Original Beast Category:Gourmet World Category:Capture Lvl 100-6000 Category:Special Preparation Ingredient Category:Beasts Category:Beast Category:Bombkid's Zoo Category:Area 1 Category:Area 3 Category:Area 5 Category:Area 7